6 Decades in Volterra
by god-damn-sam
Summary: Edward left 60 years ago and Bella became a leader of the Volturi.
1. Prologue

6 Decades in Volterra

Prologue:

He left; I can't believe he left me. He promised me forever. He said he would never leave and he left.

I was walking deeper into the woods, no idea where I was going only hoping that eventually Edward would come back and tell me it was a joke and he wanted me forever. I knew deep down though that he was gone, truly gone and not coming back.

I collapsed next to a boulder and just sat there, completely numb and hoping I would stay that way forever.

"Well, this was far too easy." I heard a voice say from behind me. "I was expecting a horde of vampires to be protecting you and I would have to fight my way through."

"They left." I said with no emotion.

"What do you mean they left?"

"I mean, they left me and are not coming back. I am alone and all I want is to die so I'm praying to whatever force there is that you are here to kill me and put me out of my misery."

"Well that was the original plan, but I would much rather know that you were roaming this earth alone with no mate as I am being forced to do."

I was too scared to really register what she was saying. Victoria was back and she was going to…kill me? Isn't that what I wanted? Yes, then why am I so scared? That's when her words finally sunk in, she wasn't going to kill me, she was going to turn me. She was going to give me one of the things I deeply desired in a time where all I wanted to do was die.

"Please Victoria, I begging you, just kill me."

"No I think my new plan is so much better." With that she bent over me and sunk her razor sharp teeth into my neck. I knew I couldn't fight her off so why try?

I remember Alice telling me about the fire that coursed through your veins during a change but I had no idea. I didn't know pain until my change. The fire just burned and burned with no relief in sight.

I don't know how long I was laying there burning, could have been hours, days, months even. All I knew was that when it was over, I couldn't have been happier.

I was aware of everything around me, all the noises, the feeling of every blade of grass beneath me, all the smells…the smells…a herd of deer was over by a pond drinking water and my throat burst into flames.

I ran towards the smell and after draining 4 deer and 1 buck, I was satisfied for now.

"Not another Vegetarian, man I am so tired of running into them." A voice sounded

"I know man, but look at her, vegetarian or not, she's smoking."

"Felix, keep it in your pants for like five minutes. She is a newborn and we have to get her back to Volterra."

"Where's Volterra?" I asked. If they wanted to kill me they could have while I was hunting.

"Italy, it's where the guard is. They are the people who, rule I guess you could say, over the vampire world making sure no one breaks the rules." The one named Felix, I guess, answered.

"There are rules to being a vampire? Well the Cullen's never said that."

"Why don't you come with us and we will explain everything on the way back to Volterra."

"Uh, you're not going to try and kill me are you?"

"Sweet cheeks, if we wanted to kill you, you would be dead by now. I'm Felix by the way and this is Demitri."

"I'm Bella, and please don't call me sweet cheeks, that's creepy."

The entire plane ride to Italy was spent with Felix explaining the rules of the vampire world. Well mainly one rule, don't expose our world to the humans. He also explained who the Volturi were and why I was going there.

Supposedly, Victoria was making a vampire army in Seattle planning on using them to attack the Cullen's there by getting to me and killing me. Felix and Demitri were in the woods trying to find Victoria when they came across her as she was biting me.

They knew that I wasn't a threat because Victoria was forced to explain why she was going after the Cullen's, then the guys destroyed Victoria and waited for me to wake up. They had left for a few hours when I woke up and were surprised when I went hunting on my own and took down deer instead of finding humans. I explained to them that the Cullen's were to thank for that.

I was introduced to the entire guard when we got to the castle; everyone seemed to like me except for the one named Jane. Felix told me she had the power to inflict pain on me with just her mind and I was instantly scared of her.

"Ah, Felix, Demitri, it's so good to see you again. Did you take care of the problem in Washington?"

"Yes, Master Aro, we did." Felix answered. "We brought back the reason for the attack."

Felix went into tell Aro the whole story.

"Well my child let me see this story from your point of view." Aro said extending his had to me. Felix had warned me this would happen so I took Aro's hand knowing he was going to be reading me thoughts.

"Hmm, this is interesting; I can't see a single memory coming from her head. Or a thought for that matter, her mind is completely closed to me."

"My mind was closed to Edward Cullen too when I was a human."

"Why that is interesting. You must be a shield but only time will tell. Now my dear Bella, you are more than welcome to stay here with the guard for as long as you like."

"Are their forests around here for me to hunt? I do not want to feed on humans."

"I had a feeling you were going to say that. I would be more than happy to either send you out to get your own food, or we can have the food brought to you; whichever you prefer."

"I think I would like to hunt myself, thank you, but I'm not thirsty now."

"You're not thirsty? You haven't fed in 2 days and you're a newborn, your thirst should be uncontrollable."

"I'm fine, actually I would love to just sit and rest for awhile."

Aro looked at me hesitantly. "Right, right, my child. Heidi will show you to your room and give you all the information you need to your new bank accounts that you get for living with us. Feel free to get yourself clothes, books, furniture, cars; anything at all you need is on us."

"Oh I couldn't spend your money like that. Thank you though."

"Non-sense Bella, you are part of the guard now, what's mine is yours. Use it as you will."

Knowing there was no way around it; I agreed and was shown to my room.

I had nowhere else to go, I knew no one, my entire reason for living left me so I knew I could not run to him. I guess the guard was my family now. Maybe living for eternity won't be so unbearable.

**AN: Ok so that's the prologue to this story. Review and tell me if you like it or I'm not going to continue it. I got this idea in the middle of a writer's block for "The Lion and the Lioness". **

**Please review and tell me if you want me to continue this story. The next chapter (where the story actually starts) will jump 60 years into the future.**

**Also if you can think of a better Title let me know.**


	2. Life in Volterra

**I OWN NOTHING! If I owned Twilight I would not be writing, I would be enjoying a Cullen Men sundae!**

Chapter 1: Life in Volterra

It's been 60 years since my change. 60 years since I last saw the Cullen's, 60 years since I've felt anything for anyone. Sure Demitri and Felix both have tried to start a relationship with me, but no, I was destined for one vampire and he didn't want me.

A couple of weeks after my change, Aro informed me that the city of Forks declared that I was killed by an animal and couldn't find the body. Charlie and Renee were, I'm sure, devastated but I couldn't really help that. In the long run, I lost everyone I had ever loved and I don't think there is any coming back from that, I was destined to be alone just like Victoria said.

I was at my hunting house in the countryside of Italy when I got the call from Aro that visitors were coming to the castle. That meant I had to haul ass to get back to meet them. Aro had made me an 'unofficial' leader of the guard due to my powerful gifts. I could shield anyone I wanted from powers used against the mind, I could communicate with people telepathically, and I could control fire. Supposedly, Vampires were only supposed to have one power if none at all. I was feared among the entire guard so no one, except Jane, objected to my leader status.

"Aro, do I really need to be there? I'm relaxing and enjoying myself."

"Yes dear one, you need to be here. We need all the power we can get here."

"Are these visitors a threat?"

"Not exactly, the leader is an old friend of mine. He has a rather large coven and a couple of the members have powers and you being here is just a precaution."

"Ok Lord Aro, I will be there in about 1 hour."

"Thank you dear one, you are greatly appreciated."

I hopped into my blue Lexus IS F and sped through the countryside back to Volterra.

I guess in my annoyance to get back, I was speeding more than normal and made it to the castle in 40 minutes.

"Ah, Bella, dear, your back."

"Yes Lord Aro, I said I would be. Now where do you want me for this lovely visit of the threat you say isn't a threat."

"Always the observant one, why don't you put on your robe and come back to the throne room when you're done."

I was one of the few who got to wear the Black robe lined in red. It meant I was elite, as in mess with me and we kill you first and ask questions later. I was in the elite with Jane and Alec, the witch twins, and a couple of other vamps that I didn't care to get to know. I was the leader of the Elite, a title I would rather live without.

"Ok master, where would you like me to sit?"

"On your throne, of course. You may wear your hood also if you so choose."

Something was up; Aro never let me wear my hood when sitting on my throne. But, seeing as I hated attention, I took him up on the offer. I sat down on my throne, popped in my ear buds and turned on my ipod and put my hood on. No one would know who I was with my hood on and I suspect that is why Aro had me wear it.

My Ipod wasn't loud to where I couldn't hear anything, just some calming background music while I sat through this boring meeting.

"Aro, my friend, it's so nice to see you again."

"Yes, Carlisle, so nice, it's been way to long."

Wait what? Carlisle? Couldn't be the same one, absolutely not.

"I would like you to meet my family, my wife Esme, Alice and her husband Jasper, Emmett and his wife Rosalie, and lastly…"

I didn't need to hear anymore, I knew it was them. For the first time in 60 years I felt my dead heart flutter. He was here, Edward was here standing about 10 feet in front of me, he couldn't see my face though. What do I do now? Aro knew my relationship with the Cullen's. I didn't know what to do. Do I stand up and walk away, do I talk to them, do I give them a piece of my mind and ask why in the hell they left me?

That last option seemed like the best in my mind, Aro would not be happy, but then again, who cares he brought me back here knowing full well how I felt about the Cullen's.

I lowered my hood and stared straight into the eyes of the one person I wanted to see for the past 6 decades.

The room went silent as each of the Cullen's recognized me, none of the guard was in the room, just me, the brothers, and the Cullen's.

"Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"Hello Carlisle, bet you didn't expect to see me here."

"Well no, we thought you died 60 years ago."

"Nope, alive and kickin, well as alive as you can call a vampire."

"Who did this to you?" Esme asked.

"Victoria, she came back the day Edward left. Found me in the woods."

"Bella, love,…"

"Don't call me love, you left, you said you didn't want me, you said you didn't love me. You lost the right to call me 'love' 60 years ago."

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I left to try and prevent you from being one of us. I was trying to protect you."

"Edward, save it for someone who will believe you. You left because you were scared."

"Yes I was scared, because I didn't want you to get hurt."

"I got hurt on a daily basis before you and if Victoria wouldn't have found me I would have been getting hurt on a daily basis after you. However, when you left, you did more damage than what anyone could have done to me. You ripped out my heart and burned it right in front of me."

He winced at that, "Bella, I didn't mean a word I said. I did want, and still do want, you. I still love you. I didn't mean for you to get changed like this. I'm so sorry Bella."

"I don't know what to say to you Edward. I want to forgive you, I do, but it's been 60 years. I'm a different person now."

"I understand, but I am willing to wait for an eternity for you to make your decision."

"We have plenty of rooms for you to stay in, Carlisle, if your family is going to wait with him." Aro answered.

"No Aro, they won't be staying in the castle. I'll take them to my hunting house, that way they can hunt when they want and won't be bogged down by the guard."

"And where will you, dear child, stay?"

"I'll stay with them, I'm only a phone call away if you need me, you know that."

I went up to my room in the castle and packed all my necessities, clothes, toiletries, books, CD's,and all that junk.

"Ok, you guys can follow me to the house, I will meet you around front."

"What kind of car do you have Bella?" Emmett asked.

"Blue Lexus IS F, want to ride with me? Rose you can come too if you want."

"No, I'll ride with the family, but I'm sure Emmett would love to ride with you."

"Damn straight I would."

I laughed, first time in 60 years it wasn't forced. I didn't know if I liked it or not.

"Alright Emmett let's go."

The ride to the house was relatively quiet. Something not normal of Emmett from what I remember. I noticed that all the Cullen's were riding in an Escalade, Edward was driving, of course. I tried to not go under 120 mph, that was slow for me.

"Bella, wow, I didn't know you liked to drive fast." Jasper said as he got out of the car.

"When I was human, I didn't, something about speed makes me happy."

"You're not the only one who likes speed." I heard Alice say under her breath.

"Uh-ok- the attack is off limits, no one is allowed in there. My room is the 3rd door on the right on the 2nd floor; every other room is fair game."

"Why is the attack off limits?" Emmett asked.

"It's my personal room. I don't let anyone up there. It's where I go to escape."

They all nodded then left to go find their rooms.

"This is a beautiful house Bella."

"Thank you Esme, that means a lot coming from you."

When they all had their rooms picked out, we all made our way back to the living room.

"So Hells Bells, what are your rules on having sex in your house?"

"Well Emmie, seeing as this house has never had someone have sex in it, I don't care, just make sure you don't break anything."

"WHAT!? NO SEX?! But your like all powerful and shit and could have any male vampire, or female if you roll that way now, you want."

"So I've been told. But I haven't found anyone who I want in that way." I quickly looked at Edward who was looking at the floor.

"_Edward, I know you can hear me."_

His head snapped up because he knew I wasn't speaking out loud.

"What the…how…what?" He stuttered.

I laughed again. "Uh yea, one of my powers is that I'm a shield from all mental abilities."

"So that's why I couldn't hear you when you were human?"

"Yep, and my mind can still be closed to you if I so choose. Which trust me, it will be. I can also have conversations with people in their heads and control fire. I just thought I would mess with you a little bit."

They all stared at me in disbelief.

"_Hey Alice, how have you been?"_

"_Um, good? Wow this is weird."_

"_I know right. And I'm guessing by the look on Edward's face he can hear this conversation, so Hi Edward!"_

"Whoa"

"I know. Ok so on a happier note, the wildlife here is ok, you just have to run a little bit. About 5 miles east. Rome is about 2 hours away, Milan is about 3. There are a couple more cars in the garage if you want to use them. Don't touch the Lexus, that's my baby. Any other questions, don't be afraid to ask." I said as I got up.

"Where you going Bella?" Jasper asked.

"I'm going to go think. A lot has happened today and I need a moment to reflect. Oh and Emmett, under the TV in the cabinet is every gaming system available along with all the games, help yourself." With that I walked up to my thinking room.

_5 hours later…_

I thought about everything that had happened in the last 60 years. I came to the realization that I was truly unhappy. I thought back to the day Edward left me, the day Victoria found me, the end of my human life. I thought about what Edward and I had before that fateful day. I was happy, truly happy. I knew I would never feel that happiness with anyone else.

I didn't want to forgive him right away because he hurt me so badly. In my heart however, I knew he was forgiven 60 years ago.

I wandered down to where everyone was watching TV and sat down in the empty recliner.

"Well Bella, we thought we weren't going to see you again." Rose said from the couch.

"I've stayed away for 60 years, I couldn't stay away for very long now that you're here."

I saw the look of awe cross all of their faces, followed quickly by love, even Rose had the look of love in her eyes.

"Thanks for letting us stay here Bella, your house is gorgeous."

"Thank you Alice, I hope your closet is big enough for you."

"You know me so well. And if I know you as well as I think I do, I bet your closet is almost empty but your dressers are filled with jeans and t-shirts."

"You remembered! My closet isn't that empty however, I have dresses in there from when Aro wanted me to dress up."

"How did that work?"

"He found himself in a ring of fire, of course. I wear shorts and tank tops under my robe, oh and don't forget the converse."

"Things never change do they."

"Well, my dear Alice, things try to change but in the end, everything is always the same just with a different name."

"Wow, Bella that was deep." Emmett said.

"It's hanging out with all these stuck up old prunes for 60 years, they started to rub on me."

The room laughed at that, I felt like I found my home again. I found my family. I still didn't know what I was going to do with Edward though. I couldn't just forgive him.

"_You can't just forgive him out loud, but you sure as hell can mess with him. Don't worry I'm blocking him right now."_

"_How do you propose I mess with him Alice?"_

"_Show him what he left behind, become the sexy vixen we all knew you were and show him how strong you are now."_

"_You know this means your going to be helping me right."_

"_Of course, Rose, Emmett, Jasper, and I have already talked about it. We were all pissed when he forced us to leave you and it's time for a little payback."_

"_Ok Alice, whatever you say."_

So yes, I could forgive him in my head but he would have to suffer a little bit before I forgave him out loud. Knowing that everyone, except Carlisle, Esme, and Edward, were in on this made it all the better.

Watch out Edward Cullen, you broke the wrong heart.

**AN: So there yah go, the first chapter in the story. Hope you like it!**

**I want 7 reviews for this chapter before I post the next chapter! **

**Have fun reading!**


	3. The Meeting

Chapter 2: The meeting that started the change

2 weeks passed quickly. I barely talked to Edward, I walked around in my short shorts and tank tops, I washed cars in skimpy bikinis, just like Alice suggested. Something felt off though. Something was telling me that walking around looking like walking sex wasn't the way to go with Edward. I decided that I just needed to talk to him. I needed to see why he left, what was going on in his head, I just needed to know.

"Edward, can we talk?" I asked when he came down for the day.

"Um, yea, if you really want too."

"I really do, follow me."

I led him up to the attic, it was the only place that I felt comfortable and I thought it would be good for Edward to see it.

The attic was like and oasis, it had a huge TV with plush couches surrounding it. There was a piano in there, I taught myself to play to remember Edward. There was a desk area where I did "Volturi Business".

"Wow, this place is amazing Bella."

"Thank you; it's where I come to remember…"

"Remember what Bella?"

"Remember you, before you left."

The room went silent; we just stared at each other not knowing where to go. There were so many questions I wanted to ask, so many things I wanted to tell him about how I felt when he left. I didn't know where to start.

"Bella…I…" obviously he didn't know where to start either.

"Edward, we both have a lot to say and a lot to ask and we don't know where to start. We are both hurt but for 2 very different reasons. And if truth be told, I still love you but I don't know if I can forgive you and if I do forgive you I don't know if I can trust you."

"I understand, and completely agree with you. I don't deserve your forgiveness, trust, or love. I still love you too."

"No you don't, you said that day that you didn't love me, that you didn't want me."

"It was a lie Bella; I was only trying to protect you from the monster in me."

"You're not a monster, you never were."

We argued for an hour over the fact he was not a monster, I guess things really don't change.

"Ok, maybe I'm not a monster but what I did to you is worthy of a monster. I left you unprotected with Victoria still on the loose. I will never forgive myself for that."

"Edward, while the circumstance was awful, it's what I wanted from the day I found out what you were. I told you that, I wanted to become a vampire. Granted I would have rather you changed me instead of Victoria but I got what I wanted, well mostly."

"How could you want to become a…"

"Don't say it, we just finished that argument."

"Ok, so what happened?"

I went into detail telling him about the night I was changed and my life since then.

"You seem happy Bella."

"Oh Edward, I am far from happy. I lost the love of my life and am just now seeing him again for the first time in 60 years."

We talked for the rest of the day and well into the morning of the next discussing everything we had been up too. In my heart, he was forgiven and mostly forgiven in my head; he didn't need to know that though.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! WE'RE GOING SHOPPING SO GET YOUR SKINNY BUTT DOWN HERE NOW"

"ALICE! First thanks for calling me skinny and second, I don't want to go shopping. I hate shopping."

"You hate shopping in public; we are shopping online for new furniture."

"What's wrong with what I got here?"

"It's made for one person only, there are now 8 vampires living here and we all need places to sit and relax."

"Oh well you don't need me to do that, just pick out what you think will work."

"Not the point Bella, Edward can't keep you too himself so get down here now?"

"Who said I'm not keeping Edward to myself? Hmm…"

"Fact of the matter is, you are needed down here for social time and you are not getting out of it. So pronto cheerio."

I reluctantly gave in knowing there was no way to get out of it. We spent 3 hours shopping for new furniture for the living room, dining room, and my new game room. Emmett insisted on making the master bedroom no one used into the game room/theater room. I didn't care.

The next few days were extremely slow paced, everything seemingly going good. I had that gut feeling though that all that happiness was going to come to an end and quick.

The entire family was sitting in the theater room watching _Wanted _when my cell phone rang. My cell phone hadn't rung the entire time I was with the Cullen's and I knew this meant the guard needed me again.

"Hello?"

"Bella? It's Demitri, how's life?"

"Life's good Demitri, but I have a feeling you didn't call to catch up…"

"You know me so well, Aro requested I call you and inform you that you're needed for a meeting."

"Is this a mandatory meeting or can you give me the cliff notes after?"

"Mandatory, sorry tried to get you the cliff notes and that didn't work so well. Caius is demanding you be here."

"When is the meeting?"

"Tonight, at 11."

"UGH! Short notice, I hate that, how long have you known about this."

"30 minutes. Short notice for everyone."

"Alright, inform the brothers I'll be there, albeit unhappily."

"They already assumed you would be unhappy and told me to tell you that you will not be sent on a mission."

"Well that does make things a little better. See you soon."

We hung up after that and I threw my head back against the couch and let out a little cry.

"They must really hate the fact that I'm not there." I whimpered.

"What's up Hells Bells?"

"I have to go to a meeting tonight, mandatory short notice meeting. Meaning that Caius is trying to make my life hell like he always does. But Demitri did tell me that they said they weren't sending me on a mission which is good. Means I should be home by early this morning."

"Well, at least I know you aren't leaving me." Edward stated.

"Nope, not yet anyway." I said with a sly grin on my face. Things had gotten better between us, we both knew we still loved each other but I was prolonging the inevitable.

"I'm half tempted to tell the brothers that they can take my membership in the guard and shove it up their..."

"BELLA!"

"I was going to say…"

"We knew what you were going to say and although this may not be my house I still do not appreciate foul language."

"Yes Esme, I am sorry. I can't say that it won't happen again but I will try to prevent it."

"Wow Bella, you've been gone for 60 years and Esme treats you like a daughter." Rose said.

"She has always been a daughter to me. Always will be, no matter what happens."

I didn't know what to say at that. She really was like another mother to me but to state it out loud after 60 years was…surprising although I don't know why.

"Thank you Esme, I feel as though you are another mother to me. Now if you lovely people will excuse me, I have to change into my guard uniform and make way to hell on earth."

"Wait you have a uniform?" Emmett asked.

"Well not a uniform per say, just all black clothing that you can fight in and a robe."

I walked back downstairs after a shower and getting dressed. I wore black skin tight jeans and a black tank top; my shoes were the usual beat up converse. I walked to the closet by the door and grabbed my all black robe before going and saying goodbye to everyone.

"Alright people, I'll be back eventually today. Emmett please, I am begging you, don't destroy my house."

"I make no promises little sister. But I will try."

They all said their goodbyes and I was in my car back to the one place I didn't want to be ever again.

The meeting really was pointless. Caius went over rules in Volterra, asking everyone if they needed anything. Then he went into excruciating detail over all the missions that had happened in the past month. I could tell that the meeting was purely to get me back into Volterra walls, to prove I hadn't run away even though he could have sent his spies to my house and watch.

I stormed into the house, mad as all get out at the time I wasted, and slammed the door behind me.

"THAT MAN...IS THE MOST INFURIATING PERSON I HAVE EVER MET!!!!"

"Who Caius?" Carlisle asked.

"YES HIM!"

I told them what the meeting was about and seriously considered going back and leaving the guard permanently.

"UGH!"

A slew of other "non-Esme" approved word flew from my mouth and in that moment no one stopped me from my rant.

"I am seriously thinking of going back and leaving forever. Aro gave me the ability to leave when I wanted and I am thinking of acting on it. I haven't been happy there for awhile. I found happiness again and I don't want to lose it the moment I get called to go on a mission and trust me that will happen."

"So wait, you're happy with us Bella? Like really happy?"

"Of course I am happy Edward. How could I not be? I found my family again, people who love me for who I am. People who want to be around me for me and not for my power or because they are afraid of me."

"So go, revoke your membership and come with us back to the states to start a real life with us."

"Yea Bella, they can't hold you. They gave you the ability to leave so use it." Alice said.

I looked around the room and saw that everyone agreed with Edward and Alice and thought that I should leave. Even Rose looked like she wanted me to leave the guard. Maybe it wasn't such a horrible idea to leave. I would be happier outside of Volterra.

"Alright, I'm going to do it. I'm going back to Volterra and leaving the guard forever."

**AN: sorry it's so short. I've been reading a lot of other stories lately trying to find inspiration. **

**Ok so Bella is going the leave the guard. She has basically confessed her love for Edward, although she hasn't said it. There will be no lemony goodness in this story, it will however be implied (you can thank Emmett for that in future chapters).**

**I am going to now advertise a story that I have been reading that I am in absolute love with.**

_**Schism**_** by kharizzmatik: ****Everyone thinks Bella was killed shortly after Edward left her but 36 years later she reappears in Forks. Who attacked her? How's life been for the Cullen's? Where has Bella been? Will they be reunited? AU after Edward's departure in New Moon M LEMONS**

**Ok so you know the deal: I want 10 reviews for this chapter before I update again. You can do it, I know you can! **


	4. Scary boss men say what?

Chapter 3: Scary Boss men say what?

After about an hour of talking over my strategy with my family, I hopped back in my car and sped towards Volterra and the guard. When I got to town I quickly took to the underground tunnels.

"Bella, dear, to what do we owe this pleasure?"

"I'm leaving Aro, forever. I am not happy here and I do not agree with some of the actions happening around here."

"My dear you cannot simply leave."

"Oh but yes I can Aro, you said when I joined that I had the ability to come and go as I pleased and that I could leave whenever I wanted."

"I did say that, but I won't allow you to just leave. You are one of the most powerful vampires in existence. I can't let that kind of power go."

"Aro, you either let me go willingly or I stay and never do a mission and make life here miserable."

"We can force you to do jobs, if you don't comply with the rules we will kill you."

"I would rather die than have to be here forever doing your will. I want to find happiness Aro, with the Cullen's I can find that. I am not happy here and the fact that you are willing to go back on a promise makes that void even bigger. How would you like it if I spread rumors of the brothers going back on promises?"

"You wouldn't..."

"Oh but I would, you would quickly lose your credit with people in our world and it would not be long before you were overthrown."

"AFTER ALL WE HAVE GIVEN YOU, ALL THE OPPORTUNITIES AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY US? YOU UNGREATFUL WORHTLESS WASTE OF AIR." Caius yelled at me.

"Yes Caius, I am defiantly ungrateful. I have spent the last 60 years killing whoever you say, going wherever you demand, and do whatever because I am ungrateful. That makes complete sense Caius."

"You are ungrateful. I have half a mind to kill you right now."

"That would not be smart." I heard a voice say from behind me.

"Demitri, are you going against us too?"

"Yes Caius, I think I am. I remember the promise you gave Bella when she arrived here and I just heard you revoke said promise."

The room went silent as Felix and Heidi stepped up next to Demitri in a unified front. I had a feeling that these 3 were going to be leaving with me.

"Well, it seems we have no other choice than to let you go Bella. And I assume by how the 3 standing behind you look that they will be leaving as well. We give the same promise to all our guardsmen so if anyone else would like to leave with these traitors, now is the time."

No one moved, you could have heard a pin drop it was so quiet. Minuets passed before anyone did or said anything.

"Ok, now that's settled. You may take your leave Bella."

"On one condition, I never want to hear from you or your guard again. Do not hunt me or my family down, or any of the people who are leaving with me today. If you do, we will inform the rest of the vampire world of your betrayal and will be forced to take you down without a second thought about it. Be warned brothers, your time of reign is not permanent. There are many vampires out there who are waiting for one slip up on your part to take you down."

"Is that a threat Isabella?"

"No Aro, it's a promise. Have a nice life."

I walked out of the room followed by Felix, Demitri, Heidi, and a few others.

"Thank you Demitri, I am forever in your debt."

"No Bella, it's us who are in your debt. You gave us the opportunity to leave. Thank you so much."

"Well your welcome. Now if you all will excuse me, I have a very impatient vampire waiting for my return. We will stay in touch, if you're ever in the states, call me."

We all hugged goodbye then I hopped in my car and was off to start my new life.

I went as fast as possible back to my house to see my family. I decided I wanted to play a prank on them so I strengthened my shield so Alice couldn't see what I was doing and Jasper couldn't feel me.

I parked my car at the beginning of the driveway and ran the rest of the way to the house.

"Someone is out there." Rose said.

"Are you sure Rose, it could be an animal." Carlisle asked.

"No I feel it, it's another vampire."

"Maybe its Bella, and she's coming back to tell us that we can go back to the states." Esme said.

"If it was Bella she would have driven up here and come into the house. Not sneak around outside." Jasper stated.

"Guys I have a funny feeling about this. Maybe something happened in Volterra and now the guard is here to get us." Emmett said.

I was surprised to see that Edward stayed silent through the whole thing. All he did was walk up to the window and stare into the backyard.

I climbed up the side of the house and went through the window to my room as quietly as possible.

"Whoever it is, they are in the house now." Edward said.

"Can you hear what they are thinking son?"

"No Carlisle, I can't, which makes me think its BELLA PLAYING A TRICK ON US." He screamed into the house.

"Even as a vampire I can't trick you people. How is that?"

"Because we know you."

I ran down the stairs and into Edward's arms.

"Ok so new game plan, we need to pack everything we want to take, sell this house, ship my car, and figure out where we are going to live."

"Are we hiding Bella?"

"Huh? Oh no, I'm free." I told them of everything that happened while in the city and they were all shocked that people actually left with me.

"Well that's AWESOME!" Emmett yelled, "Now I can take my little sister home where she belongs."

"Aww Emmett that's like the sweetest thing you've ever said to me."

"Yea well don't expect it often."

I packed all my clothes, books, and CD's; donating the rest of what was in the house to charity. We cancelled the order for new furniture and transferred all my money in to one of Carlisle's United States accounts. We arranged for my car to be shipped to the one place I never thought I would be going back to: Forks, Washington, where I would be starting High School again.

"I never thought I would be going back."

"You don't have to if you don't want to. We would understand, Forks has some bad memories for you."

"Edward, the only place I want to be is where you and my family are. Even if that means going back to the place that started all this."

He just stared at me with both love and pain running through his eyes. I so badly wanted to say those 3 words to him in that moment but I still felt that it was too soon. HE could suffer for a little while longer while I got settled back into the Cullen way of life.

**AN: Ok so I know that with my absence I owe yall way more than 1200 words but I am working on the next chapter and working on a chapter for my other story so this is just to tide yall over till I get a longer chapter up.**

**I am so incredibly sorry that I took over a month to update, I had a lot going on and while that is a pathetic excuse in my opinion it is still true. **

**I'm also going to quit doing those review quotas because people still don't review when I do that so I am going to write anyway, just remember Reviews make me WANT to write and get chapters out quicker.**

**So until the next chapter….I bid yall a due!**


	5. 3 little words

Chapter 4: 3 little words…

We arrived in Forks after 3 very long flights and 1 long car ride. I may have been a vampire but I still had the impatient human quality to me.

"So, what happened with Jake and the pack?"

"How did you know about them?" Alice asked

"Volturi remember?"

"Oh right, well nothing really: Everyone is still there as far as I know. We haven't been back for awhile. I would assume that they are all old and wrinkly now with little dogs running around by now." Alice answered.

I couldn't believe it when Aro told me that there were shape shifters in Forks and that Jake was one of them. My best friend Jake was a shifting into a dog and his sole purpose was to kill vampires. Well I guess it was a good thing that Jake and I never got that close, otherwise it might have been an awkward moment if we ever met again.

We drove up the long winding driveway up to the house I would never forget. IT was still in pristine condition as if it had been lived in for years. I assumed Esme had some people taking good care of it over the years.

"Ok so everyone still has their old rooms and we will fix the spare room that's on the 3rd floor up for Bella." Alice announced. Everyone nodded and went their separate ways except for me. I was shocked at the fact that I was back. I didn't know how to feel, everything looked the same, as if all that time hadn't passed. The living room was exactly the same as that fateful day, only missing all the decorations.

"Bella, are you ok?" I heard Esme ask from behind me.

"Um…yeah…just a little shell shocked I guess."

"Understandable. Come on let's go up to your room and plan what we are going to do to it."

Alice, Esme, and I spent hours online planning out furniture and paint colors and flooring till we had everything figured out.

I decided I need to go out and hunt and asked if Edward wanted to come with me. He agreed and we ran out of the house to the woods behind the house.

We ran for awhile before stopping and eating some mountain lions. Then we walked around for awhile just talking about everything that had happened in the last 60 years.

"Edward, I need to tell you something…"

"I need to tell you something too."

"Um, ok you first."

"Um, ok. Well, I still lo-"

"I still love you Edward."

He chuckled, "What happened to me going first?"

"Well I couldn't hold it in any longer. I still love you, I never stopped. I know we only got reunited like 2 weeks ago but the feelings are all still there after 60 years. I couldn't deny them any longer. I love you Edward."

"I love you too Bella."

I was shocked, how could he still love me after all this time? After everything that happened?

He closed the distance between us and planted his lips on mine. That electric shock that started this whole thing was still there. I don't know how long we stood there kissing but all too soon we were interrupted by the applause and cheers of our family. We broke the kiss and quietly whispered "Alice" before turning to face our family.

"It's about damn time." Emmett said.

"Yea it is, the feelings of oppressed love was about to drive me insane." Jasper replied.

"Oh, shush you two. I'm just glad they are back together and the family is complete once again."

"Thanks Esme." I said.

"Ok so Bella, I noticed that you didn't bring a lot of clothes with you."

"No Alice, I didn't. I brought the bare necessities."

"You know what this means right?"

"No, Alice! I do not want to go shopping. I want to spend some time with Edward."

"Then he can come with us. Come on please, I want to take my little sister shopping again."

Then she gave me the puppy dog eyes.

"UGH! Alice stop with the puppy dog eyes. I'll go geez. And I'm not subjecting Edward to that torture either. For all I know you will force him into Victoria's Secret."

"Actually love, that sounds kind of fun." Edward said with a suggestive wiggle of his eyebrows.

"Great, now I have to deal with the sexual frustration again. I just got over it from the last time these two were together."

"Shut up Jasper. Fine Edward you can come but I will not give my virginity up in a dressing room."

"You're still a virgin?" Alice asked.

"Yes, Felix and Demitri tried. Oh boy did they try, but they weren't what I wanted so I never gave in."

They all stared at me like I was crazy, well everyone did except Edward. He looked at me with all the love in the world shining through his eyes. I stared back before whispering "What?" in his direction.

"I stayed a virgin all this time too, in hopes that somewhere you weren't really gone and I would find my way back to you. Even after they told me you were dead, some little part of me knew that you weren't and that we would find each other again."

"Uh, guys, I think if we value our eyes we should leave right…about…now." Alice said and they all took off running as I threw myself into the most heated kiss I have ever had.

Losing your virginity in the middle of a forest may not be the most romantic way but damn was it good.

Edward and I walked back to the house hand in hand with the stupidest grins I've ever seen on our faces. We walked in to face a room full of knowing smirks in our direction and just continued up towards his room.

"Hey, we are leaving in 30 minutes so hurry up and get ready." Alice yelled up to us.

"Yeah, ok Alice."

An hour and half later, Edward and I made our way downstairs to learn that the whole family was going on our little shopping trip now.

We went into every store available at the mall in Seattle. Alice nearly bought Victoria's Secret out of lingerie for all the girls in the house. I was too busy talking with Edward to really care that she was buying stuff for me though.

At the moment, life was perfect. I had my family back, the love of my life, and happiness all around. But I am not naïve to think that this happiness could last for long. I just walked out of the Volturi and my life has never been fairytale perfect. It was only a matter of time before my happiness came crashing down, all I had to do was wait in blissfulness for that day to arrive.

**AN: So another chapter for you guys. But seriously though, if you don't review I don't know if I'm doing anything right, or what you guys want to read. I do take my readers suggestions seriously and if one of your suggestions does get used I will credit you.**

**But now for a different challenge. If you guys give me a funny line to try and incorporate into my story you will get credit for it. You can submit as many as you want and I will try to use them in my chapters for both stories (if you only read this one then tell me and I will use yours in this story only). **

**Reviews make me happy!**


	6. IMPORTANT AN

I will not be finishing this story. I do not have the passion for it anymore. But is someone wants to take over and finish it, please let me know and I will pass on the honors.

Sorry about not finishing, really I am. I am planning on writing another story, read my profile for more information.


End file.
